I'm Not Your Love Monkey
by artisticchic
Summary: Bella just got a job at the zoo. She notices a dreamy guy at the monkey exhibit and things get interesting.
1. Dolphins are a girls best friend

**NEW STORY!!!! WHOOOO !!!! I know your all excited! I hope you enjoy! I don't own the characters of twilight I just like to play with their pretty little heads. :)**

"_**I'm not your love monkey"**_

**BPOV**

Today was the first day of the best job a girl could ask for. I was going to be running the dolphin exhibit at the zoo. All those years of marine biology was finally going to pay off. Today was training and I was nervous beyond belief walking toward the exhibit. I noticed two people standing there waiting for which I assumed me. They started walking toward me so my assumptions were correct. The guy had short brown curly hair and the girl had spiky shoulder length hair. The girl greeted me first.

"Hi I'm Alice and this is Emmett you two will be working together on the exhibit. I'm going to be training both of you today." She told me

"Sounds good when do we start?" I asked.

"Well follow me and we will begin as with a tour of the whole zoo and end with a tour of the actual exhibit." She told us. We followed her thru the park. She showed us where the food was and the bathrooms were. She pointed out a few of the other exhibit runners. That's when I noticed him. He was working the monkey exhibit. I couldn't help but stare. He had messy bronze hair and was tall. I loved tall boys like nobody's business. Then I was brought back to reality by Alice saying his name.

"Oh and that's Edward over there running the monkey exhibit. Rosalie works over there too. She may just be on lunch at the moment." She explained to us. Edward I had to meet him in the very near future. I wondered if he is single. Someone that hot prolly is taken I shouldn't be getting my hopes up. We walked back to the dolphin exhibit and she explained how to feed them and take care of them. There were 5 of them, Kiki, Crash, Pineapple, Scuba Steve and Nemo. They were very enthused when Alice brought out fish for us to feed them. She showed us how to make them do tricks and had us practice for a while on them to make sure we were comfortable. My mind kept wandering back to Edward and the monkey exhibit. I wanted to meet him but I couldn't figure out how. Alice then spoke the words that I wanted to hear.

"Oh yea you guys before you leave I wanted to let you know that tomorrow I'm having a company party at my house and your both invited. Think of it as a way to get to know everyone." She told us. We both excepted the invitation thanked her and headed out for the night. I took a longer way back to the exit of the park passing by the monkey exhibit to see if I could see Edward again. No such luck I guess tomorrow I can meet him officially at Alice's party.

**EPOV as Alice was taking Bella and Emmett on a tour of the zoo**

I was walking thru the monkey cage feeding the monkeys as I went when I noticed Alice walking two new employees thru the park. The girl that was with her looked amazing with her long brown hair pulled back in a low ponytail. She was short and delicate. I couldn't help but stare as they walked away. I had to know that girl. All I could do was hope that she was going to be at Alice's party tomorrow night.

**Ok that's the first chapter I hope you like!!!! Reviews are welcome!**


	2. Party Prep

**Chapter 2 guys! I know its soon but I'm bored of sleeping all day. **

**BPOV**

The next day of work went off without a hitch. I met both Emmett and Alice in front of the dolphin exhibit like yesterday only today Alice would be watching us from the sidelines to make sure we listened yesterday and could do things on our own. Every now and then she would pipe in with a few new tips that would make things easier. As much as I loved the job I was eager to get home and get dressed up for the party tonight. 6 o clock rolled around and it was time to leave once again. Before I walked away Alice pulled me aside and invited me over to her house to get ready there and help set up the final touches for her house. I agreed figuring I could maybe pry some more info out of her about the sexy monkey trainer that is Edward. I smiled inwardly at the thought.

I followed her to her house after work. House was an understatement, mansion was more like it. It was a gorgeous Victorian style house with a large wrap around porch. We walked up to the house and I just awed at the beauty of it.

"Alice your house is beautiful." I said looking around it.

"Thanks it's all my mom's design. She's an interior designer." She explained to me leading me toward her room. She opened the door to reveal a small boutique with a queen size canopy bed in the middle.

"Wow Alice did u rob a clothes store?" I gawked at the collection before me.

"No silly I just love to shop. You can borrow one of my dresses if you like. I noticed you had eyes for Edward yesterday while we were walking around the park. That's why I asked you over so I could help you get ready. Edwards my cousin." She told me. My jaw just dropped at the bit of news.

"Oh you noticed that huh? Please don't tell him I would just freak!" I sighed. I could feel my face turning pink.

"AWW I'm going to make you look perfect! He's not going to be able to keep his eyes off of you!" Alice squealed. She pulled me over to the long mirror in front of her vanity and told me to sit down. She started applying all sorts of make up to my face. I started to worry a little at the site of hot rollers she was going to use in my hair. While my hair was processing she pulled out an adorable periwinkle baby doll dress and told me to put it on. We both shared a size 8 foot so I was grateful for the silver flats she let me borrow instead of my black sneakers. I looked in the mirror and couldn't recognize myself. My hair had long curls in it and my make-up was to die for.

"Alice you're a genius!" I gushed staring into the mirror.

"I know. Hey can you do me a favor and start putting food in bowls and whatnot I'll be down in 10 minutes. Please and thank you!" she asked pointing down stairs.

"Sure I would love to! Thanks again for the makeover Alice" I told her walking down the stairs. I didn't know where anything was though so it was a potential problem.

"Hey Alice where are the bowls and such?" I yelled back up the stairs.

"I believe I can help you with that." A sultry mans voice came from behind me. I jumped at the sound and quickly turned around.

**Ha-Ha second chapter and im already leaving you guys with cliffys! I'm evil I know! :-)**


	3. Party Blues

**Someone once told me 'an apple a day keeps the doctor away.' Well I say 'a chapter a day keeps the readers at bay!' ha-ha any ways on with the chapter :-) btw thanks for the reviews!**

**BPOV**

Standing before me was a tall handsome man with shaggy blonde hair. I couldn't help but stare. I was snapped out of it when he introduced himself.

"Hi I'm Jasper." He said sticking out his hand for me to shake it.

"I'm Bella nice to meet you" I said shaking his hand. Alice popped up moments later next to me to help with the final touches.

"Oh I see you met my husband Jasper." She told me smiling at the two of us in the kitchen. She walked over and snuggled into his side. I felt a singe of jealousy looking at them being so happy together.

"If you don't mind me asking how old are you Alice?" I asked a bit curiously. She didn't look that old to me but hey I could be wrong.

"Oh I'm 24 and Jasper here is 25. We got married last year." She explained with a gleam in her eye looking over at Jasper.

"Why do you ask?" she asked me a moment later.

"You just seemed so young to me but I guess we are the same age lol." I told her back.

"Oh well let's get this finished because people are going to show up around 8." She told us shrugging it off. We got all the food spread out around the living room and kitchen and Alice set up a karaoke machine in the corner for those willing to make fools of themselves. I told her there would be no way I would be doing it. She just laughed and told me we shall see with a devilish smirk. I just shot her a dirty look knowing her intentions. Everything was ready when people started to show up. Alice introduced them to me as they came in. I met Ashley and Jeff that worked the giraffe exhibit and Mike and Jessica that worked the penguin exhibit. There was also Marty, Matt, Susie, Katie, Connie and Adam. There were a few others but I'm horrible with names so I just nodded at her when she told me their names. Meeting all of them didn't matter to me as much as meeting Edward anyways. I was growing impatient when he hadn't shown up after an hour or so. I finally noticed him walk in with a beautiful blonde girl and I felt jealous instantly. Alice was instantly at my side when she saw my face.

"That's Rosalie and I'm pretty sure Emmett has eyes for her." She told me looking over in Emmett's direction. She started scooting me toward his direction so that she could introduce us. I got extremely nervous at the thought.

"Hey Edward I want to introduce you to Bella." she said as we approached him. I blushed as I saw him smile an adorable crooked grin at me.

"Hi Bella it's nice to me you." He said in a velvety voice. My mind went blank. The only thing that decided to function was my mouth and so all I did was give him a stupid grin.

"I'll just leave you two to talk." Alice told us taking in our dream like state. She walked off and I realized I was on my own. Crap. I was too boy struck to make conversation. So I did the only thing I could do.

"Can you excuse me I need to use the rest room." I told him like an idiot walking away. I'm pretty sure I just ruin all chances I had with him. I hid in the bathroom for a good 20 minutes trying to figure out an exit strategy. I came out finally not noticing him anywhere and headed toward the door. I almost made my escape when I heard someone singing karoke.

"_No it couldn't be?" _I thought to myself recognizing the voice immediately.

"I want you to want me.  
I need you to need me.  
Id love you to love me.  
Im beggin you to beg me."

He was singing it to me. I was blushing crimson as he was walking toward me. I couldn't help but look around at all of the staring faces as he stopped in front of me. The next thing I knew I was in Alice's bed.

"What happened?" I asked Alice who had been sitting next to me.

"You fainted. Edward carried you up here. Luckly you didn't hurt yourself." She stated

"Oh man what time is it?" I asked her

"Its 2 o clock in the morning. You can sleep here tonight and come in late to work tomorrow" she told me

"Thanks Alice. Where's Edward might I ask?" I asked looking around.

" He's in the other room sleeping. You can go wake him up to talk if you want. I'm goin to head to bed" she told me getting up and walking out of the room. I decided to go and confront Edward on what had happened. I walked down the hall to the next room to find him sprawled out on the bed passed out. I tiptoed in and shook him lightly to wake him up.

"Hi there." I whispered to his waking eyes.

"Hi back." He smiled sitting up.

**I'm leaving it here sorry I think it's a good ending spot. I know it's a cliffy again. Sorry!! **


	4. Why Can't I?

**I'm trying to be good and not make you suffer too much. Sorry for all the cliffy's but it keeps ya interested doesn't it? So here's a new chapter!!**

**BPOV**

Even in the dark he looked perfect. I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. Looking into his green eyes I figured it would probably be a good thing to speak instead of gawk at him.

"Uh thanks for earlier." I muttered pulling my eyes away and looking down.

"I was happy to be of some assistance." He said. I couldn't tell but there seemed to be a hint of sarcam in his voice. That made it even harder to look at him.

"I usually don't do that sort of thing. I must have had low blood sugar or something." I sighed not wanting to meet the gaze that I was sure was on me.

"Or a low tolerance for good looking guys that sing badly to you?" he questions sarcastically lifting my chin with his finger to meet his eyes. They smoldered in the darkness and I couldn't stop staring. He had that cute crooked grin on that I melted for every time. I knew my cheeks matched a tomato at that moment

"I wouldn't say that" I told him.

"Then what would you say?" he said inching closer to me a devilish smirk forming on his face.

"I um I don't know" I told him honestly because he was right. I was attracted to him and there was no way around it. He just stared at me for a moment contemplating his next words I suppose. Then he did the unexpected, he kissed me. Nothing major but it still gave me goose bumps. When he pulled away I stood up.

"Um thanks for that." I muttered and walked out of the room not looking back. Dam it why can't I get this right with him? He probably thinks I'm a total idiot now. But he kissed me. That has to count for something right? I went and sat back on Alice's bed trying to decipher the recent events and what they meant. Sleep finally over took me and I awoke the next morning to find a note at the end of the bed. I grabbed it and read it quickly.

Bella,

I went to work. There's breakfast on the table downstairs

for you. I told Edward to stay behind to drive you in. We can

get your car later on. Hope you feel better!

Alice

Oh crap I have to sit in a car with him for a half hour this morning on the way to work. What am I going to say to him after I left last night? Should I just tell him the truth? No I can't do that. I feel like a dam middle schooler trying to figure out if the boy I like likes me back. Ugh and the worst part is I know he likes me back I'm just too much of an idiot to act on it. I grudgingly got ready and waited for Edward in the kitchen. He showed up 10 minutes later. He didn't even give me the time of day as we walked to his car. Great. This is going to be the most unenjoyable car ride of my life.

**EPOV**

After last night's events I really didn't know what to think of everything. I know that she's gorgeous and a bit awkward but that makes me like her even more. I even sang to her! And kissed her! But for some unknown reason she hasn't shown any interest in me. I guess I need to talk to Alice and see if she can help any. We walked to my car since Alice wanted to make sure Bella was ok and voted me driver of the day. I wasn't upset at the idea but I wish Bella would give me some sort of clue as to what's going on in her head. I decided the best way is to let her come to me so I decided not to even acknowledge her presence when we met up in the kitchen. She seemed upset immediately by my presence. This is going to be a long car ride.

**I know it's a cliffy again I'm sorry!! Please don't hate me!! Thanks for the reviews!!**


	5. Car rides and Butterflies

**Another day another chapter… here it is! Thanks for the reviews!!**

**BPOV**

The car ride started out innocently enough. We sat in silence for a few minutes until I dove in and decided to speak up for once.

"So…about last night. What did that kiss mean?" I asked looking away from him.

"It means I like you, and if kissing you is the only way that you will understand that then I would do it again." He said with a smile that I noticed out of the corner of my eye. I couldn't help but smile at the fact.

"So what does this mean?" I asked him finally looking in his direction.

"It means I would love to take you out on a date sometime soon." He stated. I blushed immediately.

"I would love to." I said simply. The smile that grew on his face was to die for.

"Well then it's a date." He shot back. The rest of the ride we just had a conversation about work and such. We decided to wait till the ride home to discuss when the date would be. We arrived at work ten minutes later and I had almost forgotten the fainting incident until I started hearing the whispers as I walked by.

"_Yea that's the girl that fainted at the party. What a loser"_ I heard them say in some way or another. Great 3 days in and I'm the laughing stock of the park. Awesome. What else could go wrong? I spoke too soon. Today one of the dolphins was sick so we were shown how to care for it. Kiki had to be put in a separate tank and fed at different intervals. It was quite stressful. And to top it off Emmett had to leave early due to a family emergency so it was just Alice and I after 3 o'clock. She kept trying to pry info out of me about my Edward encounter the night before.

"Nothing happened we just talked for a few minutes. That's it!" I kept telling her. Apparently she knew something else went on but couldn't get the details out of either of us and it was tearing her apart. I just laughed at her. Finally 6 o'clock rolled around and it was time to go. I was pretty excited to plan our date with Edward. But when we got to the car I had found out that he wasn't going to tell me anything about the date.

"Are you serious? Not even one little hint?" I pleaded with him.

"Ok…. Its this Friday at 8, wear something casual." He told me and winked.

"That's not even a hint!" I shot back. He just chuckled and told me that's all I got. We arrived back at my car a little later and I headed home. I was happy to be able to sleep in my own bed for once. Friday couldn't come soon enough.

**YAY NO CLIFFY!!! I'm awesome like that!**


	6. The Perfect Place

**So I had to think of a perfect place for the date. I think this is it….. **

**BPOV**

Friday came and I was excited beyond belief. We decided the day before that we would ride to work together so that we could leave right after. I let Alice know this and she was not pleased one bit about not being able to make me over. I secretly was pleased with the outcome. The day went by faster than I expected and I was grateful. 6o'clock came around and I met Edward at is car. We chatted for about 10 minutes till most of the employees left. Then he took my hand and led me back into the park.

"Where are you taking me?" I gasped as he pulled me thru the park

"You will see but we gotta hurry." He told me pulling me toward the back of the park. He took me into the back of an exhibit and I was faced with a picnic set for two.

"What exhibit is this?" I asked him sitting down on the blanket.

"Well I figured since I work at the monkey exhibit that we could have a picnic in it. Plus it has the best view for the sunset." He told me sitting next to me. He took out a bottle of wine and 2 glasses from the basket. He poured each of us a glass and handed me one of them.

"Cheers to first dates." He said hitting my glass and taking a sip

"Cheers" I responded back gulping mine down. For our meal he pulled out a plate of spaghetti and 2 breadsticks. I just started giggling.

"Whats so funny may I ask?" he said eyeing me suspiciously

"This reminds me of lady and the tramp, all we need is a meatball to push with our nose." I said thru fits of laughter. He started laughing along with me and my reference. We ate off the same plate and I have to say it was more romantic then I thought. After sitting and chatting for a while he stopped and pointed toward the sky at the sunset.

"It is beautiful. Thank you for sharing it with me." I told him

"It's not as beautiful as you and your welcome Bella." he told me scooting closer to me and wrapping his arm around me. I snuggled into his side. We just watched the sunset in peace. We talked some more about our family's and such. He also told me about the monkeys he cared for.

"Can you show me them?" I asked

"Sure follow me." He said pulling me up. He pick up our things and we headed inside to the cages.

"This is Coco, that's Luna, Bob, Bashful, Blinkey, Cosmo, and Moe. I just giggled at the names. We couldn't take them out but it was fun to watch them. After a little while he decided it was time to leave. I was sad the date was ending and hoping that we could have more of them.

"What are you doing this weekend?" he asked me when we got close to my house.

" I'm not sure yet why?" I responded.

"Well I know Rosalie is gaga for Emmett so maybe we can do a triple date with them and Alice and Jasper?" he explained

"That works for me. Just let me know when." I told him as we stopped in front of my house. He leaned in and kissed me just then. This kiss was longer then our last one and with more meaning. Once we broke it I was gasping for breath. Sheesh would I ever get used to him?

"Good night Bella" He told me chuckling as I left his car light headed. I couldn't wait to see him again. I wonder how we are going to get Emmet and Rosalie together though.

**Sorry cliffy….. I like them so deal with it!**


	7. Evil Little Pixie

**Sorry Ive been having writers block lately but im back! and here it is!! BTW I may have alot more spelling mistakes because i dont have microsoft work at the moment... please dont be too brutal :-)**

**BPOV**

I awoke the next morning to the buzz of my cell phone. I jumped at the vibration under my pillow and shot straight up. I grabbed it to see that i had a new text from Alice. It told me to get over to her house pronto. I texted her back to see if everything was ok. She never responded. I freaked out and rushed out the door in my pjs. I drove as fast as i could to her house, and when i got there she was sitting on her porch with a smile on her face and a gleam in her eye. I eyed her suspiciously as i walked out of my car toward her.

"Whats that look for?" I asked walking slowly toward her.

"We are going SHOPPING!" She cheered grabbing my arm and pulling me toward her porsche.

"Um Alice can i borrow a change of clothes? I really dont want to be stuck wearing pajamas to the mall." I begged her looking down at my plaid pj pants and tattered old t-shirt. She just sighed and took me in the house instead. We walked in her room and withen 2 seconds she had thrown me a pair of jeans and a babydoll tee. I thanked her and changed quickly. Then we were off. We got to the mall a mere 10 minutes later. we climbed out of her car and i had to ask.

"Alice why did we come here may i ask?" I still had never got an answer from earlier.

" Well its because we all have a date tonight and you need new undergarments." she told me blushing slightly.

"Excuse me? I do not need such a thing!" I shreaked at her. She just smirked at me and walked ahead toward our first destination.

"Victoria's Secret! No Alice please!!!" I pleaded with her. She just giggled and pulled me in. I made her promise me that we wouldnt be more then 10 minutes. She just laughed and nodded in response. I hope she was serious about leaving because I really didnt want to be there. She found a lacy navy blue bra and matching underwear set that wasnt half bad. I agreed to get it and she backed off thankfully.

"Where to next since im trapped for the time being." i asked her sarcastically leaving the store.

"Oh you will see." she said pulling me back toward the parking lot.

"Where in the world are you taking me!" i asked her as she rushed me back toward her car.

"Get in we are going to be late!" She yelled at me starting the car.

"Late for what?" i pryed

"Hold on we will be there momentarly. We are meeting Rosalie there as well. I also have the guys working on Emmett so he will be ready for the night as well." she explained. We pulled into a strip mall parking lot 5 minutes later. Sure enough Rosalie was waiting for us.

"What is this place Alice?" I asked her once more looking at the buillding in front of me.

**I know I'm really mean about the Cliff Hangers but i cant help it! Please dont hurt me!!**


	8. Twisted Fun

**Ok soo im trying to keep it updated as much as possible and could i ask a favor of you? Please please please tell your friends to read my stories! Reviews are welcome as well! THANK YOU!!!! On with the chapter!**

**BPOV**

Ok I was getting worried since Alice kept avoiding the subject completly.

"Alice please tell me!" I whined to her. She gave me an evil smirk and eyed Rosalie and they both started walking away from me toward the building. i heard her talking to Rosalie in hushed tones and made out the words 'dance' and 'pole' and prayed she wasnt talking about this activity of ours. Once we were inside the building Alice finally turned to me and put both hands on my shoulders and told me that she signed us all up for a striptease pole dancing class.

"WHAT!" I shrieked! turning to face the door to leave. Rosalie was there to block me. Crap...

"Please dont make me do this!" I whined some more. They both just laughed and pulled me toward the changing rooms. Alice threw me and Rosalie short shorts and a tight tank top. The outfit just made me feel that much more uncomfortable. I came ot of my room slowly. Both Alice and Rosalie had on identical outfits as I did but they pulled them off way better then me. We walked toward the class room and i noticed that there were 4 poles set up and yoga mats beside each of them.

"Carlisle is supposed to be the best around." Alice explained to us as we took our seats on the mats waiting for him to arrive. Moments later a blonde man stepped out of the back and was dressed in long sweat pants and a tight white tank top. I couldnt help but stare at his perfection.

"Alice it's s good to see you! And Rosalie your looking wonderful as well! And who do we have here?" he gestured toward my direction.

"This is Bella and its her first time here." Alice explained to him.

"Ahh Bella welcome! We are going to have lots of fun today!" he exclaimed walking toward one of the poles in the middle of the room.

"Ok today since Bella is new we are going to start off with something simple. We are going to practice swinging around the pole seductivly." he said grabbing the pole and demonstrating for us. Both Alice and Rosalie did it right away and I just stood there motionless.

"Come on Bella you can do it!" Carlisle cheered. I gave it a shot knowing all eyes were on me. It wasnt as bad as i expected. In fact it was kinda fun! I would never let Alice know that though

"Good Job everyone! Next we are going to try that same move but with actually holding yourself up off the floor." He said and giving us an example like before. I tried at the same time as the others. I think i got the hang of it to. I smiled inwardly to myself. We went over a few more moves before we left And i have to admit i was actually enjoying myself. The hour class went by all too fast and we were soon off bidding Carlisle goodbyes and working our way toward another one of Alices plans of the day.

"Ok guys the next stop is Forks Salon to get mani- pedis and our hair done for tonight." She told us. We were at the salon for 2 hours. I ended up getting a french manicure done to both my date as the night came closer. Rosalie got her hair trimmed and curled and her nails done in red. Alice got her hair trimmed and got red highlights. Her nails were a purple tint. We left pumped for the evenings activities. Alice drove me back to her house and Rosalie followed. We got there and hurried up stairs since it was quarter to 6 and our dates were supposed to be there at 6 pm. Alice threw me a navy blue cocktail dress to put on and Rosalie a strapless red dress. She put on a purple wrap dress and a pair of heels. She lent me the silver flats again and Rosalie a pair of red stelletos. We all looked at each other and in the mirror to double check our selves. We made our way down the stairs with moments to spare. The doorbell rang. Alice rushed to open it to reveal 3 very handsome men with a single rose in each of their hands.

**Ok its not a Cliff Hanger!! YAY!!! No one can be mad! haha thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy**!


	9. One Wrong Move

**Hey guys!!! Sorry its been a while... Please dont be too mad! I have a lovely chapter for you! YAY!! Im feeling Edwardy today so its going to be a first full EPOV Chap! Enjoy!**

**EPOV**

I had met up with Emmett and Jasper for the day since the girls had plans today as well. I couldnt get Bella off my mind all day and i knew it was getting on both of their nerves so they were more then happy when we made it back to Jaspers house to get the girls at 6. Jasper was told to specifically ring the door bell instead of walk in to his own house. What ever the pixie wants the pixie gets i assume. He just nodded at my assumption as he rang the bell. Alice was the one to answer but i didnt mind I just couldnt wait to see Bella again. The moment I saw her my jaw hit the floor. She looked goregous in that navy blue number. It complemented her skin tone luciously and i couldnt help but stare.

"Hey stranger." she said pulling me from my gaze.

"Hey back." I said pulling her toward me and kissing the top of her head.

"I missed you." she said leaning up to kiss my lips. I smiled into he lips and chuckled pulling away.

"I missed you too hun. And i believe this is for you." I said handing her a rose.

"Aw thank you!" she cheered and hugged me. I couldn't help but smile.

"Alright alright enough with the mushy stuff!! We got to go or we are going to be late!" Alice whined moving toward the cars. We all drove in Emmetts jeep since it held the most people. None of the girls knew the actual destination of our date except Alice since she planned it. Then again none of the guys knew either. This should be interesting. We ended up driving for about 20 minutes before finally stopping at our destination.

"What is this place Alice?" Emmett questioned looking at the building

" We My friends are going DANCING!!" she cheered hopping out of the jeep with Jasper on her heels. I looked over at Bella and she had the look of complete dread plastered all over her face.

"Whats wrong?" I whispered to her.

"I cant dance." She mumbled back.

"Dont worry I wont make fun of you I promise." I said trying to soothed her.

"You better not." She shot back. If looks could killed that look would mean I was dead. I helped her out of the car and pulled her to my side and we walked in . The place was packed. I took her to a deserted corner to hopefully ease her tension about the whole scene in front of us.

"Do you want something to drink to help ease your nerves?" I asked her since the bar was near by.

" Sure, sex on the beach please?" she answered. I nodded and walked away. I returned a few minutes later with a drink for her and a beer for me. We both sipped while bobbing our heads with the music. 3 drinks later Bella was all too happy to do what ever you wanted her to including dancing. I was a bit buzzed with my 3 beers and vodka shot as well.

"Bella we need to get you home." I told her trying to get her to stay up. She smelt strongly of alcohal.

"No Edwardy i feel wonderful!" she cheered throwing her arms around my neck and kissing my cheek.

"I'm going to get us a cab and we are going to get you in bed." I explained whipping out my cell and calling the local cab company. 10 minutes later we were heading toward Bellas apartment. When we got there i paied the cab and took Bella back to her room. I helped her change and put her in her bed. I went to go sleep on the couch until she called my name.

" Where do you think your going mr.?" she said reaching for my arm and pulling me down on to the bed next to her. She then proceeded to start unbutton my shirt.

"Bella what are you doing?" I said putting her hands to her sides and rebuttoning my shirt.

" I want to make love to you Edward." she whined grabbing at me.

" Bella you dont know what you want your drunk and im buzzed nothing good can come of this." I shot back at her.

" Everything good can come of this." She said pulling me to her and kissing me fiercly. My mind was lost then and the next thing i knew it was morning. I awoke next to her and the actions of last night came pouring back. I looked under the covers to see the damage and clear as day our naked bodies were still entwined.

_"Crap. What did I do?" _I thought to myself. Bella stirred next to me. She looked at me then under the covers like i did and her face went blank.

**I hope you like! I thought of a different way to go with this! PS Sorry im not a Lemony type of girl. hope noone is dissappointed**. :-) **Reviews are appreciated!**


	10. What did I do?

**HAHA I love me a good twist... Hope you enjoy! P.S thanks for the reviews**

**BPOV**

_"Why does my head feel like someone took and slammed it against a brick wall over and over again?" _I thought to myself rolling over in my uneven slumber. Upon rolling over I felt the presence of someone else in my bed. I felt those oh too familiar eyes staring at me. I shot up out of my bed which just made my headache that much worse and looked at him. Edward. I took in his appearence then looked under the covers and stopped dead in my tracks. The events of last night came rushing back to me like a speeding train. Oh shit I did this I made him have sex with me. What the heck was I thinking. Did we use a condom? Did I take my birthcontrol pill if we didnt? All these questions poured thru my mind and I just broke down and started crying. I felt two warm arms wrap around me and hold me. That just made me cry more. How could he like someone who pressured him into sex. I felt disgusting and just wanted him to tell me how he really felt about me. But he never did. He just kept trying to calm me down. I liked him for it maybe even possibly love. I know its too soon for it but im starting to feel that way. Now i'm oh too afraid that hes going to up and leave me. My tears started to subside and I finally got up the nerve to ask the one question that was bothering me most.

"Do you remember if we used protection?" I asked him between my last few sobs.

"Honestly, I dont think we did Bella. I know I should of but I was a little too caught up in the moment. I'm so sorry." he told me pulling me toward his chest. A new wave of tears ended up sitting there for what seemed like hours before either one of us said a word. Finally Edward spoke up.

"Should we maybe go and get you the morning after pill since its now afternoon? I dont want to wait too much longer just in case." he said.

"Just in case what? That I'm pregnant?!" I practically screamed at him.

"Bella you know i did'nt mean it like that I just want to take an extra precaution ya know?" he said trying to soothe me. I agreed with him so we went to the drug store. Once there we went to the comdom isle to grab a box just in case anything like this may occur again. We then went to the asprin isle to look for that special pill. It said take withen 12 hours of the occurence. I looked at my watch and counted backward.

"One hour shouldnt make a difference right?" I asked Edward

"I dont think it should. I would still take it." He told me. We went and paied and headed back to my place.

**2 weeks later....**

Edward and I were still ok after our little incedent. We agreed to slow things down. He did tell me that he was falling for me majorly. It wasnt love but it was pretty darn close. I was happy none the less. I was at work and hadnt been feeling well today, Alice was walking by so I asked her for some advise.

" Hey Alice umm I have sort of a personal question for you." I whispered so Emmett couldnt hear me

"Sure Bella whats up?" she whispered back

" What do you think it means when I'm 4 days late on my period?" i asked

"Well it could mean you have been really stressed out lately or that maybe your preganant." she told me. I hope it was stress with all my heart. Just to be sure I went and bought 2 pregnancy tests after work just in case one was a dud. I went home read the instructons did what i was told and waited. 10 minutes took forever. Finally the buzzer went off. I went and looked at both of them and my jaw dropped.

**I know Its a Cliffy Im evil yadayadayada. So sue me :-P**


	11. Great Just Wonderful

**I couldnt be that mean and make you wait forever for the next chapter :) so here it is! And as always thank you for all the awesome reviews!**

**BPOV**

_"What the hell?"_I thought to myself looking at the 2 preggers sticks trying to decipher them from the boxes. They couldnt just make it a yes or no stick now could they? What would be the fun in that. I was happy to finally figure out that the one meant that i wasnt pregnant. At least half the load is off my mind. Now to figure out this other one.

"2 lines means.....I'm pregnant?" I whispered to myself. Shit now what one is the right one? I dont know I guess the only thing I can do is call and make an appointment with my gyno. I called and made the appointment for the next afternoon. I told Alice that i would have to leave early and she said it was ok.

**The next afternoon...**

My stomach had been in knots since I had called and made the appointment. I didnt know what to expect. I tried to avoid _this_ doctor at all costs because it made me uncomfortabe. Now I have to be here because I brought it upon myself in a drunken stupor. Just great.

"Bella Swan? The doctor will see you now." The nurse called out to the lobby as I stood up to follow her into one of the exam rooms. She got me set up in room 4.

"Dr. Stanley will be in shortly." She told me and left me to sulk in self pity once more. What was i going to tell Edward if I was pregnant? Would he want anything to do with me? What would all my new friends think? These questions kept circling thru my head till the doctor finally brought me back to reality with her presence.

"Hi Bella I'm Dr. Stanley. I see we have you in today for a pregnancy test?" She confirmed. I just nodded my head and let it sink lower. She asked all the pertinent questions before telling me what she was going to do.

"Well Bella all we are going to do is run a blood test and we shall know withen minutes the results." She explained to me pulling out a shot. I really hated needles as it was so i just turned my head as she stuck me in the arm. 10 seconds later she was done.

"Alright I'll be back momentarly with the results." she told me as she walked out of the room. Ten minutes went by and I was starting to get antsy waiting for the results. She finally returned with an envelope in hand.

"It seems as though you are indeed pregnant Bella." She stated looking over my results. I couldnt help myself I just started balling my eyes out and I didnt care who knew. I'm against abortion at all costs so that was out. So now what do I tell him or do I run away from the truth? I left the doctors office after my little scene and headed home. I know I need to tell him but how?

**It is but it isnt a cliffy. Good bad?? I want to know!!!!**


	12. The truth will set you free

**I have nothing to say so here it is....... (Thanks for the reviews!) There thats something to say! And I love the line from this song... Love is when you want a kiss and you get bit.**

**Name that song and you get a cookie! lol I know I'm random**

**BPOV**

I got home crawled into my bed and sobbed. How could I be such an idiot and let myself get caught up in a moment of passion like that. What was I thinking? Thats right I wasnt because I was drunk. Something similar had happened a few years back with my then boyfriend Jacob. Lucky for me it was a false alarm. We were both very young and immature to be parents. Plus he had tendencys to lose his temper and start throwing things. Thats no way to raise a baby.

Honestly I don't know what brought back the flash back of Jacob but the thought just made me cry more. Even though we didnt talk anymore I still missed him and wondered how he was. I hear updates from my dad at times saying hes doing well with his girlfriend Leah. I hoped he was well. A buzz from in my pocket pulled me back to present day and my present situation. It was a text from Edward.

_"Hey r u ok? I didnt see u at work this afternoon and when i asked alice she said that u had a doctors appt. is everything ok? do you want me to come over?" Edward_

_"No everything is not alright... I'm pregnant with your child." _I thought to myself. I didnt know how to respond just yet so instead I called Alice for advice. She picked up on the second ring.

"Alice can you come over? I need to talk to you. It's important." I asked her thru sniffles.

"Bella are you ok?" she asked

"Yes." No. "Can you come please?" I asked her again

"I'm on my way." she told me clicking her phone shut.

**10 mintutes later**

My doorbell rang so I went and opened my door to reveal my pixie friend tapping her toe with a worried expression on her face. After taking in my facial features she tooking me in a tight hug. New tears spilled over and I couldnt control them once again.

"Oh Bella whats the matter?" she asked rubbing my back trying to calm me.

"I'm pregnant." I whispered to her between my sobs. She took and walked me over to the couch and sat next to me.

"How did this happen?" she asked me looking a bit confused. I explained the drunken rendevous to her leaving out all the gory details. She just shook her head.

"Bella you know you have to tell him. It is his baby. He has a right to know." she stated. I just nodded at her knowing she was right.

"What if he doesnt want anything to do with me after he finds out though?" I shot back.

"Well you dont worry about that Jasper and I will help you with the baby." she explained. A wave of relief and guilt rushed over me.

"Alice I cant let you do that!" I shouted.

"Honesly Bella we were going to help either way so deal with it." She said smirking at me. My guess is that she wanted to practice just in case they had one of their own one day. I didnt push the topic though.

"So when should I tell him?" I asked her again getting nervous

"Today is as good as any. Why dont you call him over now and talk to him." She told me. I just nodded my head but didnt budge to make the call. Alice grabbed the phone out of my hand and began to dial his number before i knew what was happening.

"Alice what are you doing?!" I screamed at her reaching for my phone.

"ooo its ringing!" She said handing the phone back to me with a sly grin on her face. Stupid pixie.

"Hello Bella? Are you there?" I heard his voice say as i stuck the phone to my ear.

"Yea I'm here" I told him

"Are you ok?" he asked

"Yea could you come over?" I asked him. I didnt want to freak him out with any extra detail.

" Uh sure I'm on my way" he said hanging up the phone.

"Ok. Hes on his way." I told alice

"Thats my cue to exit." She told me getting up and heading toward the door.

"Take me with you?" I asked

"You will be fine I promise. And I wont tell anyone about the baby." She told me giving me one last hug.

"Thank you for everything." I told her as she walked out of my apartment. I became antsy the moment she left while waiting for him. 5 minutes later there was a knock at the door. I knew it was now or never. I opened the door to reveal my own personal god with a frazzled look on his face.

"Bella whats wrong. I want to know now." He boldly stated.

"I think you should sit down for this first." I told him

"No I want to know." he shot back

"Edward I'm pregnant."

**Yep Its a long chapter with a cliffy...... oops! Sorry! Reviews please!!!**


	13. All The Pieces are Falling in Place

**I couldnt make you guys wait forever for a response...... so here it is! **

**BPOV**

"Edward I'm pregnant." I said again looking at his face for any signs of acknoledgement. He just continued to stare straight ahead never looking me in the eye. I took his arm and led him to the couch hopeing he would grasp the reality of the situation once he sat down. No such luck.

"Earth to Edward did you hear what I said?" I asked him waving my hand in front of his face. He relaxed the slightest and turned his head to look at me. He still never said a word he just ended up pulling me in a hug and holding me. New tears spilled over in my eyes. I felt him shaking in my arms so i assumed he was crying as well. We sat that way for what seemed like hours until he finally spoke.

"I'm sorry. It's all my fault." he whispered in my ear.

"No Its mine." I told him pulling away and looking him in the eye. He just shook his head and looked down.

"Edward listen to me it was my fault I made you have sex with me and this is the result. If you dont want anything to do with me I understand. But please do not take the blame." I exclaimed to him. That just resulted in more head shaking.

"I am to blame too you know. I'm the one that didnt use protection and I still went along with everything. I am at fault. I'm going to take responsiblity for my actions. I wouldn't leave you to handle this all yourself." He shot back.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean your life is going to change forever." I told him honestly.

"Yes I do. Im at fault so therefore I want to be apart of its life." He stated. I looked in his eyes again and all I saw was sincerity. I knew things were looking up from that point. We spent the rest of the afternoon holding each other and talking about the future. It was decided that Edward was going to move into my apartment once I was close to haveing the baby that way he would be there to help out with everything. I was relieved to know that he was on board after all that had happened. Edward left around 8 that night and I went to lay down since I was terribly exhausted after the days events. My phone caught my attention just after my head hit the pillow and I groaned grabbing it to see who it was. My mother. Crap.

**Yea Yea Cliffy Im a fan :-P**


	14. Hopefully mothers dont know best

**So here is the long overdue convo between mother and daughter..... **

**BPOV**

"Gah! why does everything happen at the worst moment possible?" I sighed looking at my ringing phone once again. I really didnt want to have this conversation with my mother right now. I figured I may as well get this over with now before I lose my nerve and my mind. I flipped open my phone and slowly put it to my ear.

"Hey mom. How are you?" I asked putting on a fake smile when really i wanted to rip my hair out.

"Oh I'm good sweetheart how are you I havent heard from you in ages. Hows the new job?" She asked me in her sweet motherly tone.

"I've been......good. Work is going well. I've made a few new friends." I told her hoping that she wouldnt pick up on my awkward pause. No such luck.

"Bella are you ok? You seem like something is on your mind." She all too knowingly pointed out to me. I guess here goes nothing.

"Well ma I met a guy." I told her letting her take in the whole sceneario.

"Oh thats great Bella! Whats he like? How long have you been dating?" She asked all excitedly

"Um he's very nice. We have been dating for 3 or so months now." I told her

"Oh hunny I'm so happy for you. You are being safe now right?" She said refering to my past history.

"Well we sorta had too much to drink one night and we didnt use anything. I took a morning after pill just to be safe but..." I exclaimed in the phone

"Your pregnant?" She whispered into the phone.

"Yes." I said not missing a beat.

"BELLA HOW COULD YOU? DIDN'T YOU LEARN ANYTHING AFTER JACOB? HOW IRRESPONSIBLE AND IDIOTIC OF YOU! I CANT BELIEVE YOU COULD BE SO STUPID AGAIN!DOES YOUR FATHER KNOW YET? I BET HE DISOWNS YOU FOR THIS ONE!" She exploded into the phone. Just when I thought that I couldnt cry any more hate tears spilled over.

"I'm soo sorry mom. Please dont hate me." I sobbed into the phone

"I could never hate you Bella. Dont worry we will get thru this baby. I'll be down soon so I can meet this boy and so that we can figure things out. Dont worry Bella things will be ok I promise." She soothed me thru the phone.

"Thank you mom. I love you." I told her.

"I love you too Bella. Go get some rest you sound like you need it. Don't forget to tell your dad soon baby. Remember whatever happens we both love you very much." She said

"I know. Good night mom." I said clicking the phone shut. Renee was right I felt exhausted. My head hit the pillow and I was out like a light. I was glad that she was at least on my side. I only hope shes wrong about Charlie. Or else Edward better start looking for a place to hide.

**One parent down one to go....... Yep a cliffy :-) I'm just as bad as the pixie. lol **


	15. Disowned and Overthrown

**Sorry its been soooooooo long!!!! Don't hate me too bad!!!!**

**BPOV**

I cringed as I dialed the number to my dad. I really was praying that my mom was wrong. I know he was a bit stubborn and pig headed at times but I was his daughter so hopefully he could see past everything and still love me and not disown me. He picked up on the third ring.

"Heellooo dad?" I stuttered into the phone.

"Hey Bells. Yea its me how are you?" He asked a bit annoyed

"I um have something to tell you. Its sorta important." I stammered into the phone.

"What did you get yourself into now? Is it that Jacob kid again? I told you not to bother talking to him again! Dont you listen?!" He yelled into the phone

"No dad its not Jacob. I havent talked to him since we broke up and I dont plan on it any time soon." I spat back at him.

"Then what is it Bella? I havent got all day." He yawned into the phone. He prolly wanted to get back to some sports game that was on.

"Well dad heres the thing...... I'm pregnant." I told him flat out.

"When will you ever learn?" he shot back.

"I know dad and I'm sorry. It was a stupid thing that happened after just one night." I told him

"Yea yea sure sure tell your sob story to someone who cares." He said hanging the phone up on his one and only daughter.

"Dad? Hello?? You there??" I asked just to be sure he wasnt still waiting. I dont know why I dont feel upset by this considering he disowned my sorry ass. I guess I knew I didnt need him that much. I lived most of my life with my mom so I never did have that daddys little girl lifestyle. I wasnt losing that much. I called Edward to let him knoe all the details on how my parents took the news.

"Well my mom is ok with it to a point. She wants to meet you and help out as much as she can in the months to come." I told him

"Thats a good thing though isnt it?" he asked

"It is but it isn't. You will understand when you meet Renee. She's kinda like a big kid with mom undertones." I told him laughing to myself thinking on how shes going to react to him.

"Ohh ok..... I'll be looking forward to that I think. What did your dad say?" He asked

"He was a little less understanding. He at first blamed it on my ex Jacob before even knowing I was pregnant, but once he found out he hung the phone up telling me to tell someone who cares my sob story." I explained to him.

"I'm sorry Bella. It will get better I promise." He told me trying to make the silver lining visable.

"I know it will be. Thank you for being there. I think Im going to go take a nap I'm exhausted." I told him. He obliged and hung up the phone. I went and layed in my bed thinking. I must of dozed because I woke up a few hours later to my cell phone buzz telling me to be dressed because I'm being picked up in 15 minutes. Alice was behind this.I grudgendly got up and fixed my hair and made myself look a tad presentable before Alice arrived. 15 minutes flew by and before I knew it Alice was pulling me to her car. Yep you guessed it shoping!

**Im leaving it there because im tired and I like cliffys! Good Night!! 3 more days till NEW MOON!!!!**


	16. Dolphin Food

**I'm Back!!! Lately I have been straying from the title of the story so this chapter is going to be diving back in a bit. and its light hearted. P.S My birthday is in a week and you know what i want?? REVIEWS!!!!**

**BPOV**

"Gah I hate shopping as it is Alice but really I am in no mood for this." I spat at Alice as we walked thru Target.

"Bella your having a baby we need to get you things so that you are prepared." she said turning down the baby isle.

"Can't we just pretend that I'm not pregnant for a while? I know that would make me happy" I said putting on a sarcastic smile.

"No such luck missy. We are going to set you up with a baby shower account so that way people will know exactly what you want. Plus its fun to zap things." she said scanning towels and blankets.

"Fine. Well since I'm stuck doing this can I at least do the scanning if I let you pick?" I asked grudgengly. She just clapped her hands and handed over the scanner. We went thru every isle that they had and I think Alice had evey thing in those isles picked out which I guess means more variety when the time comes. We were just about to leave when Alice got a weird text from Emmett.

_Evil dolphins SAVE ME!_

"What the hell does that mean Alice?" I asked reading over her shoulder.

"I honestly dont know but it looks like we are making a trip to the zoo to find out." She said starting her car and heading that direction. We got there 15 mintutes later and head to the back of the park to find Emmett cowering in the corner.

"Emmett what are you doing?" Alice asked taking in the situation.

"Well I decided to eat my sandwich out here by my dolphin buds today. At least I thought they were my friends till Scuba Steve over there came up and bit my leg in which I dropped my sandwich and Kiki over there came up and ate it. Then they all proceeded to come over here and laugh at me. It wasnt any sort of laugh it was and evil laugh. They are out to get me I tell you!" Emmett exclaimed. After Alice and I heard it we couldnt help but keel over and laugh at the thought of the idea of what Emmett told us. I literally had tears running down my cheeks from laughing so hard. Emmett just glared at us

"Do you seriously think that these loving creatures are out to get you Emmett?" I asked letting my laughs subside for the minute.

"Yes I do Bella. You didnt hear that laugh of theres it had meaning behind it." He said looking at me then back at the water. I couldnt help but laugh again. At least he was making me feel better about life for a minute.

**"**Haha laugh it up you two. I dont see anyone helping me with this exhibit any more. Thats prolly why they are turning on me they like you guys better." He said walking off into the supply closet. Alice and I just looked at each other and a new set of giggles kicked in. Emmett was right about one thing though it was time for me to come back to work and face the music. I wouldnt have it any other way.

**No Cliffy just bed time :-) I hope you enjoyed a little bit of Emmett fun!**


	17. Surprise Surprise

**Wow I havent update since my birthday thats kinda sad. I'm updating now! YAYA! Im goin to make it in the future a bit just cause I can. **

**6 months later. (Bpov)**

"Ugh another pair of jeans I cant wear!" I groaned looking at myself in the mirror before getting ready for work. I had out grown almost every pair of pants that I owned it was ridiculous. Alice has been trying to keep up with my growing belly but I think she is starting to lose the battle too.

"Sweat pants it is!" I spat pulling them up and putting on my now mens large work uniform. I looked hideous and I didnt even care. I met Edward at the front gate of the park and he helped me to the dolphins. I was so in love with this man it wasnt even funny. He got me settled and headed off toward his monkeys. Later today we were goin to find out if we were having a boy or a girl. Secretly I was hoping for a girl.

"Good morning missy and how are you and ur little bun doing?" Alice chimed dancing toward me.

"We are good Alice a bit tired and annoyed but good." I smiled sarcastically at her.

"Theres two of my three favorite girls!" Emmett boomed from behind us wrapping an arm around both of us.

"Hows my future football player doin?" he said taking toward my stomach.

"You mean my future fashionista? Shes great Em" Alice joked with him. I just walked away and started gathering food to feed the dolphins with. The next thing i remember was waking up in a hospital bed.

"What happened?" I said trying to sit up. Edward was there next to me trying to keep me still.

"The doctor said that you need too be on bed rest for the rest of your pregnancy to keep the babies safe. You slipped in the back room at work and hit you're head. The babies are ok but it's a precaution. Plus you have a concussion." he explained to me

"What babies? I thought it was just one? and I have a concussion and have to stay in bed? Great." I spat

"Yea babies one was hiding on the ultrasound but the doctor found her today. Her and her brother are stable." He told me. I just looked at him in shock.

"2 babies? OMG! I guess that explains the never ending growing belly and why I have gone up 4 sizes in 3 weeks." i stated

"Your not mad?" He said taking in my face.

"We were already having one so whats one more? Plus I have you by my side so we will be unstoppable. I love you babe." I told him leaning to try and kiss him. He got the idea and obliged.

"I guess this will solve the bickering between Emmett and Alice over what I'm having." I laughed hugging Edward.

**Kinda a short chapter but good stuff happenend in it :-P**


	18. A friendly reminder! authors note

**Authors note! Check out my other stories as well! I have a new one out called I Spy a Swan! go check it out and tell me what you think! I love reviews! =]**


End file.
